


holiday joy

by incipientgrowth (hereforme)



Series: xiuharem agenda [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforme/pseuds/incipientgrowth
Summary: He and Minseok could claim to be vampires from Twilight, and people would believe them because they fucking sparkle.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: xiuharem agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834939
Kudos: 10





	holiday joy

Chanyeol plops down the sofa with his new guitar, ready to play a song when a load of multicolored tinsel falls on his lap, burying his instrument, "Where did all of this come from?" He complains to the man standing over him, picking at the pieces now stuck to his sweater.

His flatmate (and boyfriend) smacks him at the back of the head, leaving a dull pain, "You're the genius who decided to buy three boxes of tinsel, Chanyeol." He drops down next to Chanyeol with a long sigh, several pieces of tinsel in his hair shimmering under the light, "This apartment is a mess and the party's tomorrow!" 

Chanyeol has held out cleaning their post-Christmas mess for as long as possible because he believes that the holidays is a time of relaxation and excused laziness, not cleaning and tidying up. Due to that, the apartment indeed is a mess, pieces of broken Christmas decorations and torn wrapping paper littering the floor. The entire apartment is also covered in enough glitter that he and Minseok could claim to be vampires from Twilight, and people would believe them because they _fucking_ sparkle. He picks at the pieces of tinsel in the man's hair, "That's right, it's still tomorrow _evening_ so why be so worked up, Minseok?" 

Minseok rolls his eyes, then buries his face in his hands, "Why, oh why, did I choose you as my boyfriend?" He groans, "The apartment looks like a dump and my boyfriend is of no help," Minseok cries kicking at a leaf on the floor, adding a fake sob at the end. (that sounded more like a coughing fit if Chanyeol were to be honest)

Chanyeol simply smiles, wrapping his arms around the slumped over man, enveloping his small body, "Come _onnn_ , it's the holidays! Stop worrying, the guys won't mind if the apartment's mess because it will turn into a mess anyway!" He says into Minseok's ears, loud enough to cause him to jerk right up.

Chanyeol's words go straight out of Minseok's head. The man is now off the couch, carrying boxes of tinsel with him, mumbling to himself a mash up of a to-do list and grocery list. Minseok nearly falls over their coffee table as he tries to figure out whether to buy sparkling grape juice or sparkling wine. Chanyeol stifles a laugh and Minseok harrumphs as he steadies himself, red spreading to his ears. He picks up the fallen boxes of tinsel and trudges towards their kitchen, making a show of his dissatisfaction with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol nearly erupts in giggles because _man_ , sulky Minseok is adorable as fuck. He follows the older man into the kitchen and grins widely even when he is met with a glare. "If you are not going to help me then at least stay out of my way, Chanyeol," Minseok grumbles, causing the taller of the two to grin even more.

Minseok is standing over the kitchen counter, cleaning out the cabinets from fake leaves, ribbons, and even more glitter, "How the fuck did all this even get here?" He sighs.

"Yixing got super drunk during our Christmas party and Baekhyun somehow tricked him into believing he was a goddamn unicorn, that's why there's so much glitter in our apartment, Minseok," Chanyeol says matter-of-factly, leaning against the wall. He can see Minseok trying to stop a laugh, and a triumphant smile spreads over his face, "Not mad at me anymore?"  
The older man ignores Chanyeol, instead ordering for him to clean the cabinets because he can't reach the top shelves, and the younger doubles up with laughter until Minseok hisses at him to stop with cheeks tinged pink, "Yes, mother!" Chanyeol exclaims with a mock salute.  


"Don't call me that," Minseok punches his arm. 

"Want me to call you _daddy_ instead?" another punch lands on his arm and he finally stops. Chanyeol effectively cleans out the cabinets, which mostly consisted of him just recklessly throwing all the unwanted trash out and unto Minseok's head. 

When he's done, Minseok looks angrier than before and this time Chanyeol thinks he has gone too far so he tries to hug the older as hard as possible. Minseok is half laughing and half coughing when he lets him go, "I am seriously contemplating my life choices right now, Chanyeol," he huffs out, but ends the sentence with the huge smile that made Chanyeol fall for him in the first place and so, Chanyeol laughs the deep laugh that made Minseok fall for him and _yeah_ , life's pretty good for them.

Chanyeol manages to convince Minseok to stop on the cleaning for a while and the man ends up asleep on Chanyeol's lap with saliva falling from his mouth, pieces of tinsel still stuck on his head. When he wakes up Chanyeol is no longer under him but passed out on the carpet with a bunch of other things stuck in his hair, the apartment is clean ( _"But not clean enough", he tells Chanyeol later._ ) and there are new groceries in the kitchen, complete with sparkling wine and grape juice.

Minseok tries not to smile too wide.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in livejournal 5 years ago.


End file.
